


Memory Lane

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Jenny help their daughter with her homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "someone learns how their parents came to be together". Which I misread as how their parents met. My bad.

"You had Mom arrested?"

Frank's jaw drops a little and he shakes his head, shakes it some more at Jenny's teasing smirk. Bad enough he's been hearing this for the last ten years, now he's going to be hearing it from the next generation too. "No," he says with a long suffering sigh. "I did not have your mother arrested."

They're sitting side by side on the living room couch and Maya's eyes move from one to the other, like she's trying to figure out who's lying to her. "Sitting in a café," Jenny says, and he can nearly parrot it along with her. "Minding my own business, free wi-fi, a soy latte... next thing I know, one of Sleepy Hollow's finest is escorting me to the police station."

Frank rolls his eyes while Maya's eyebrows threaten to shoot over the top of her head. "There was no arrest, no Miranda rights, no handcuffs," he reminds her and if it just the two of them, he'd have pointedly tacked on, "Not that day, anyway," with a knowing smile and exaggerated leer, just to see the effect it always had on Jenny. However he senses their daughter is shocked enough without throwing that little rejoinder into the mix. "You were free to leave at any time."

"You would have chased me down," Jenny grins and he shrugs, slings an arm around her shoulders. 

"If you were lucky," he tells her and Jenny's grin becomes a full wattage smile.  Frank returns it, waits for the inevitable almost-a-teenager reaction of how gross it is to see your two parents acting all romantic, but Maya has other things on her mind. 

"So what happened then?" She leaning forward in her seat, like she does when she's watching her favourite movie, just waiting for the good part. 

Frank glances at Jenny, wondering how much to tell her.  When Jenny bites her lip, one shoulder barely rising in an almost imperceptible shrug, he knows she's leaving that part up to him. "Aunt Abbie had asked me to track down your mom," he tells her. "There had been a robbery at a store downtown, Mom used to work for the owner, Aunt Abbie thought she might be able to help us out. With missing inventory." It's not a million miles away from the truth; merely an altered timeline and a whole lot of omission, but he's ok with that. Maya had given them enough sleepless nights as an infant; he wasn't going to have Headless Horsemen rampaging through her dreams. 

"And did you, Mom?"

Maya's eyes are huge, her smile, Frank knows, his smile too and Jenny is helpless to resist. "Of course," she says, like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

"And that's how you guys fell in love? That is so cool!"

Frank holds up a hand. "That's how we met." He places particular emphasis on the last word. "Love came later."

"Much later," Jenny agrees.

He's not sure Maya hears them, the girl already tapping on her tablet, completing her homework. "How is this any part of the social studies curriculum?" he murmurs to Jenny but she doesn't look disturbed by the questions Maya had been asking. Instead, he sees a glint in her eye that he knows all too well. 

"Who knows?" she says, dropping her voice low so that there's no chance Maya will hear her. "But this walk down memory lane has me wondering... where are those handcuffs of yours?"

Frank chuckles, leans over to kiss her and he doesn't care what protest Maya might make. "I'll show you later," he promises.  

And he does.  


End file.
